


Alfie's Heartbreak

by katesibuna



Category: House of Anubis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesibuna/pseuds/katesibuna
Summary: Alfie Lewis thinks back on his relationship with Patricia Williamson, the highs, lows and everything in between.
Relationships: Alfie Lewis & Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis/Patricia Williamson





	Alfie's Heartbreak

Anubis one-shots  
For as long as Alfie Lewis had known Patricia Williamson, he often found himself thinking of her. In all of his life he had never met anyone quite like her. No one had her feistiness, her fear of feet, her hatred of tuna, her stubbornness, her love of pranks and most importantly her love of throwing whatever available liquid on someone who had done her wrong.

He never knew her to have a sensitive, human side. Well not until the incident with Rufus Zeno left her traumatised and she burst out of class after having a horrible nightmare. With Joy being absent from Anubis house and Fabian being so wrapped up with that American girl, Alfie felt that he was the only one who would be able to find Patricia after she ran off. After all, it was probably for the best- he knew the effects of horrid events on your sleeping schedule and how the nightmares never ceased, he could help Patricia.

He eventually found her in the laundry room, and he saw something that day in Patricia, something he would never be able to forget- she was vulnerable, upset, maybe even in need of a friend. He saw the girl who stole his blankie back from Jerome in year 7, the girl who told him it was ok to miss home and to need a little piece of it here in their new home. He saw Patricia.  
Before Patricia became best friends with Joy and Fabian, she often hung around with Alfie and Jerome, but as she got closer to Joy- she faded from Alfie. Alfie had

never realised how much he missed Patricia, so seeing her here in the laundry room, without her tough girl exterior, seeing the real her it hit him.  
“Okay, so here’s a deal. I’ll hang out with you if you hang out with me and hopefully whatever is giving us bad dreams, can fight it out between them.” Hearing these words come from Patricia’s mouth made Alfie ecstatic- he would have Patricia back.  
“You’re on!”

Alfie’s heart always sped up a little around Patricia and he always noticed how infectious her laugh was and how it could cheer anyone up, he noticed how gorgeous her emerald eyes were and the way she bit her bottom lip when she was concentrating. He never thought much of it- everyone knew he liked Amber! But did he really like Amber? Or maybe just the idea of her.

Eventually, Alfie became a member of Sibuna. Meaning Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia and himself were always together. They had a mystery to solve, a world to save and a cup to build. Sibuna was like a family and he was just so glad to have friends who truly appreciated him. He and Patricia grew closer and closer and he was so thankful to have her friendship back. They would play video games, prank each other, talk about their respective nightmares and just hang out. Eventually, the next year Alfie and Amber would start dating.  
At the masked ball Alfie watched as Patricia danced with the new boy, Eddie. He watched as she smiled and laughed and twirled under his finger. He thought to himself, “Why can’t I have that?” and soon found himself doubting his relationship with Amber, he tried to break up with her, but she refused. She eventually called their relationship off herself. This left Alfie’s thoughts returning to a familiar red-head, they continued to play video games and prank people, but as Patricia became more focused on Eddie, she had less time for pranking with Alfie.  
Eventually, Patricia and Eddie kissed, they went on a date. At this time, due to a rather unfortunate Sibuna curse, Alfie had transformed into a nine-year-old boy

and Patricia had become completely silent. Nine-year-old Alfie witnessed this date, but he didn’t understand why seeing this girl with Eddie made tears prick at his eyes or why he had the urge to hit Eddie or take Patricia away from him. Alas, he returned to normal size and in possession of understanding of what he felt that night he saw the pair. Alfie began to wonder to himself, “Do I like Patricia?”  
He found himself thinking of her more and more, he sat in bed at night thinking of her smile, her tights that just made her legs look amazing and of how she was with Eddie.

He found himself in the laundry-room once again with “Patricia”, it later turned out to be her twin sister, Piper. She was kind and gentle and helpful- he thought maybe she was beginning to tire of her tough girl exterior. His heart felt happy as she said his laundry could be done with hers.  
“I guess you’re getting used to doing things in two now, ‘cause of Eddie, the American.” Alfie questioned, attempting to mask any sense of bitterness in his tone.  
“I’m trying to stay away from him, kid can’t control himself.” “Patricia” responded, rather flustered.  
“Aren’t you two dating?”  
“Ohhh…”  
“So, you’re not?” This time Alfie was trying to hide any sense of hopefulness in his tone.  
And just like that “Patricia” had vanished.

A few days later he saw “Patricia” leave with Eddie for a date, his heart sank, and he felt so much rage build up inside of him. Alfie was not the type of guy to get angry, but he felt so stupid for only realising his feelings for Patricia now! Maybe, just maybe if he had realised how he felt sooner, he could have told her, and it would be him and Patricia off on a date right now, he would be the one holding her hand, he would be the one to kiss her and he would be the one she thought of at night.  
“Eddie doesn’t deserve her.” He found himself saying to Jerome that night.  
“What? Why?” he responded, shocked and confused.  
“Well, he betted on her, didn’t he?”  
“Yes, a bet you suggested, Alfie.”  
“If he really liked her, he wouldn’t have done it.” To this Jerome simply shook his head and switched the light off leaving Alfie alone with his thoughts of Patricia.

And his thoughts of Eddie, and how much he wished that stupid American had just stayed in America.  
Soon enough, Alfie found out the “Patricia” he saw that day in the laundry-room was her twin sister, Piper. This didn’t change things though, it may have been Piper who reminded him of the human side to Patricia which he was so fond of- but it was Patricia that overtook his thoughts, long before Piper showed up. But after confessing to Fabian, “I think Patricia is the one.” He thought to himself that he better play it off as it was only Piper he had feelings for, he figured she would be gone soon enough and he was right.

Alfie continued to watch the American and Patricia, his anger grew inside of him, he felt so lonely and he wanted that, that kind of love. So when Amber said she wanted to give “Amfie” another go, Alfie agreed- he would never have Patricia, so what if he tried with Amber? Things might be different this time. And they were- the following year when Alfie and the rest of the Anubis gang returned to Anubis house he and Amber were happy- he found himself barely thinking of Patricia, except noticing how miserable she looked now that her and Eddie had broken up. He began to get closer to Patricia again, but this time it was purely platonic.  
Eventually, after a hazardous sibuna mission, Amber was caught by Denby and Victor in the creepy tank-room with Robert Frobisher-Smythe’s zombified body. And thus, it was time for Amber to leave, she went to fashion school, to fulfil her dreams. Alfie was happy for her and knew that Amber Millington would soon be a huge name in the fashion world.  
But in her absence, and with the reformation of Sibuna- his thoughts were once again engulfed in Patricia Williamson. He wondered how stupid Eddie could be do

something awful enough to be dumped- he had the best girl and he had lost her. As the year continued, he and Patricia were often thrown together- they were always covering for Sibuna. He hung onto every minute they spent alone together, to the way she teased him;  
“Courage is my middle name!”  
“No, it’s not. It’s Marmaduke.” He loved that she had remembered such a detail and hoped that he would always have her in his life.

Eventually Eddie and Patricia had gotten back together- Alfie saw this coming and had started to date Willow. Soon enough Patricia had been turned into a sinner, and he had never felt such heartbreak, knowing that the real Patricia Williamson was not there, not in his life. He was just as, if not more, distraught as Eddie at this information. He vowed to himself that once sibuna had gotten Patricia back- he would never let her go again, not for his whole life.  
Soon enough, Patricia was back to normal, as was himself and Fabian. Patricia and Eddie resumed their relationship and Alfie continued with Willow. Alfie found himself to be both Patricia and Eddie’s relationship councillor, Eddie asked him because “Nobody knows Patricia like you do, dude.” And Patricia knew that Alfie was her best friend now- Joy was off with Mara- he was always a constant in her life.

Alfie always loved Patricia but soon he saw how happy she was with Eddie. He also knew romantic relationships could end, by being Patricia’s friend he would always be in her life- he would always be a constant. This way he kept his vow to never let her go- he kept Patricia Williamson- the feisty red-head, who was so kind and so special in his life for good. They were best friends and Alfie tried to tell himself that it was better this way, for the most part he believed it but sometimes it was hard, like when he walked Patricia down the aisle when she married Eddie, her father had just passed and she told Alfie he was the big brother she always wanted and it would mean the world to her- so of course Alfie did so, he would do anything to make her smile. He whispered in her ear before releasing her to Eddie, “I have always loved you Trixie, I always will.” And she kissed him on the cheek before rushing to marry Eddie.  
He also struggled to believe it when Patricia gave birth to her first son, Jack Alfie Miller- Patricia asked him to be his godfather, and of course he said yes. But deep in his mind and heart Alfie wished that this was his and Patricia’s son. He always wondered what would have happened if he had of realised his feelings for her sooner, his mind often haunted with the what-ifs.

However, what Alfie knew for certain- Patricia Williamson was his best friend, she would always be in his life and she did love him, maybe not in the way he loved her, but he would always have her and would always be who she came to for help or for support or maybe just to hang.  
For as long as Alfie Lewis had known Patricia Williamson, he often found himself thinking of her. In all of his life he had never met anyone quite like her.


End file.
